


When Dreams Collide

by heroe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroe/pseuds/heroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not just another AU. Post 676. Response to prompts fourteen (his side of the story) and fifteen (her side of the story) for SasuSaku Month. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dreams Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

Eight kunai cut through the air with deadly accuracy, flawlessly piercing the hearts of their individual targets. The shinobi behind the throws stood in the middle of the range and his facial expression gave no indication of pride at the skill level shown. However, the nearby spectator could have sworn he saw Uchiha Itachi's crimson eyes gleam with satisfaction. Not that the clan's seemingly perfect heir would admit to the human foible.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, big brother. I haven't had my turn yet," Uchiha Sasuke warned.

"This is practice. It isn't a competition, Sasuke," Itachi calmly countered.

It was most definitely a competition, and they both knew it.

Sasuke assumed his position on the range with eight kunai at the ready. He took a controlled breath before performing a gravity-defying leap. He maneuvered his lithe frame so as to hurl each kunai with lethal precision. They flew in various directions, the targets having been situated all around the training area. _Clink_ after _clink_ was heard as Sasuke's kunai came to rest at the center of their targets with enough force to dislodge Itachi's own.

The younger Uchiha gracefully landed and could not refrain from sending a superior glance toward the other male. "My win."

Itachi's disposition was unaltered as he set about retrieving his fallen kunai. Once they had been properly stored, he joined Sasuke. "Congratulations, little brother," he said with a two-finger poke to his sibling's forehead. "If this had actually been a competition, we would've tied."

A scowl contorted Sasuke's features. "You're joking, right?"

"We both hit the eyes of the targets, did we not?" Itachi patiently inquired.

"I demand a rematch!"

"But there was no match to begin with," Itachi replied with an amused glint. "We were simply training, not competing."

Sasuke taunted, "Are you scared?"

"Really," Itachi muttered. "Do not take me to be as easily riled as your jinchuuriki teammate."

"Dammit!"

Itachi teasingly continued, "Speaking of teammates, weren't you supposed to meet a certain pink-haired kunoichi at the evening festival? It's growing rather late."

Sasuke's face became heated at the reminder. "It's not a date," he was quick to point out. "We're just teammates. _Teammates_."

"Did I mention the word 'date'?" Itachi asked with a benign smile.

This caused Sasuke to redden even more.

Itachi did not wait for a response, already taking the familiar path back to the Uchiha District. Sasuke hurriedly recovered his kunai from the targets and sulkily followed. Why did it feel as though he had lost to Itachi again, when only moments prior he had been confident in his triumph?

It did not take long to reach the district. They walked through the heavily populated streets of their clansmen, a few people pausing in the midst of their daily activities to greet the pair. Uchiha Teyaki and his wife, Uruchi, waved from the door of their senbei shop.

Upon arriving home, Sasuke and Itachi removed their sandals before entering the residence. They saw their father, Uchiha Fugaku, as soon as they stepped from the foyer. He was seated at the table, reading the newspaper and enjoying a cup of tea.

Fugaku lowered the newspaper and gave them his undivided attention. "Did your training go well?"

"Sasuke's performance proved adequate," Itachi blandly remarked as he seated himself next to his father.

This, of course, led Sasuke to sputter in outrage. Regrettably, the opportunity for self-defense slipped through his fingers when his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, came into the room.

"Sasuke-kun!" she admonished. "You're going to be late for the festival. Go to your bedroom and change this instant. I've prepared a yukata for you to wear."

"A yukata?" Sasuke protested. "What I'm wearing now is fine."

Mikoto's eyes shot flames. "You will not disappoint Sakura-chan by going on your first date in training attire. I ran into her mother, Mebuki-san, at the marketplace and she said that Sakura-chan has spent days selecting a yukata and getting ready for the festival. Therefore, you will make some kind of effort as well. Is that understood?"

"Seventeen years old and still has to be dressed by his mother," Itachi goaded with a shake of the head.

Fugaku's lips twitched, but his countenance otherwise remained stern. "Do as your mother says, Sasuke."

"It's note a date!" Sasuke ineptly disputed, a fierce blush returning to undermine his claim. He stormed to his bedroom to change into the yukata, nonetheless.

* * *

Haruno Kizashi gave his daughter a thorough once-over. Her cherry blossom hair was swept up and off the neck by a delicately painted comb and pin set, no make-up had been applied besides a small amount of gloss to accentuate the lips, a flowery yukata was snugly wrapped around her diminutive figure with an obi stylishly tied about the waist, and a pair of geta completed the ensemble.

"You look too pretty," he groused. "Go change."

The comment earned a smack to the back of the head from his wife, Haruno Mebuki. "She's spent hours getting dressed. She's not changing to suit your overprotective needs."

Haruno Sakura issued a roll of the eyes at her father's shenanigans.

"I've got to go," she informed. "I'm supposed to meet Sasuke-kun soon."

"What type of boy doesn't pick up his date at her home?" Kizashi persisted in complaining. "Not to mention, pay his respects to her parents?"

"It's not a date," Sakura promptly denied, flushed. "We're just teammates that are spending the evening together."

"Then why isn't your other teammate, that Uzumaki brat, accompanying you?" Kizashi pounced.

"Mom," Sakura whined. "Make him stop with the interrogation!"

Kizashi received another blow to the back of the head.

"What?" he innocently questioned while rubbing the abused area. "You don't think Inoichi-san would be asking these same things of Ino-chan?"

Sakura knew a losing battle when she saw one. "Ugh! That's it, I'm leaving."

Yet, before she could make it out the front door, Kizashi had something else to add. "Tell the Uchiha that he'd best keep his hands to himself!"

She was mortified. "Dad!"

"Sheesh," Mebuki scolded with a third slap to the back of Kizashi's head. "Must you always be so exasperating?"

Sakura departed without further embarrassment thanks to the distraction provided by her mother.

By the time she reached the festival site, a sizable crowd had already developed to participate in the celebration. Colorful paper lanterns streamed overhead while numerous vendors lined the streets to sell their wares. The delicious smells from a wide variety of foods momentarily snared her senses.

A tap on the shoulder tore Sakura from her reverie. She whirled to find herself face to face with her intended companion. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura," he acknowledged.

A tense silence elapsed as they took in each other's appearance.

"You look quite... ha-handsome... in that yukata, Sasuke-kun."

"You look... n-nice."

After having finally found their voices to stutter the simultaneous compliments, Sakura and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. The awkwardness mounted when a passerby bumped Sakura and made her stumble into Sasuke's waiting arms. They both went scarlet.

"This isn't starting out very well," Sakura observed with an uneasy laugh.

Sasuke offered a seldom seen half-smile. "Not so bad from where I'm standing."

She was still cradled against Sasuke, and they turned a shade brighter at his statement.

"Maybe we should hold hands," Sasuke dared to suggest. At Sakura's wide-eyed stare, he rushed to explain, "To avoid being separated in this crush."

"That sounds like a good idea," she shyly agreed.

When their hands tentatively met and fingers tremulously entwined, Sakura could not help but think that this was a beautiful dream. And, if it was a dream, she never wanted to awaken.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a much less pleasant reality, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were caught unawares by the activation of Infinite Tsukuyomi. Their slumbering forms were securely cocooned by the roots of the Shinju after Divine Genesis: World of Trees had been called forth. Neither realized that they were now closer and more at peace in defeat than they had ever been in victory.


End file.
